Downpour HAPPY!
Downpour HAPPY! (どしゃぶりHAPPY!, Doshaburi HAPPY!) is the image song of Happy Rain♪. It is sung by Happy Rain♪'s voice actresses: Emiri Katou, Mikako Komtasu and Yuu Serizawa. The lyrics are written by Hitomi Mieno and the arrangement and composition are both done by Kazuhiro Yamahara. The song making (in the anime) is credited to Ito and Kōji. Originally, it was created by Ito to sell to Hiro. However when Kōji had his hands on it, he arranged the song for Happy Rain♪. His reason being that it was out of love for Ito which she didn't quite get the first time. The song is first used as an insert song in episode 26 when Happy Rain♪ makes their debut in the Try! Groovin' Session tournament. Track Listing 'Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Prism☆Unit Collection' 'CD' #I Wannabee myself ~Jibun Rashiku Itai~ (I Wannabee myself ~自分らしくいたい~) #Rosette Nebula #Downpour HAPPY! (どしゃぶりHAPPY!, Doshaburi HAPPY!) #Bell Rose's Way Back (ベルローズの帰り道, Beru Rōzu no Kaerimichi) #Happy Rain♪'s Way Back (ハッピーレイン♪の帰り道, Happī Rein no Kaerimichi) #I Wannabee myself ~Jibun Rashiku Itai~ (I Wannabee myself ~自分らしくいたい~) (inst.) #Rosette Nebula (inst.) #Doshaburi HAPPY! (どしゃぶりHAPPY!, Doshaburi HAPPY!) (inst.) Videos TV Edit= |-| Full Version= Lyrics Romaji= Doshaburi HA! HA! PPY! Donto oide Yume wo araiage Hora kimi ni Watashi ni mo Chiisana me Mirai nobiro!! HAATO no DAIETTO wa yame Yameyo! Nandemo CHARENJI BIGGU ni Naare! SUTATO DASHUU Motatsuitatte RASUTO SUPATO! Ikou Ijippari Kasa Nagesutete Kimi no michi furisosogu Zenbu mune de uketomeyo Doshaburi HA! HA! PPY! Kujikesou na Toki mo issho dayo Kimi ga ite Kimi to ite Tsuyoku naru Hirake GO! MA! MA! MA! Suruu shinaide Oshite dame naraba Nobocchae Akiramenai! Kono saki ni asu ga aru Kimi no honki no sekai wa Kitto Uchuu yori HAI SUPIIDO de Tooku Hirogatte iku tsutawatte iku Zettai hitorijanai yo Machigai wo shite nakanaori naite kara waraou yo Kore ga watashitachi ppoi ne Doshaburi HA! HA! PPY! RAIBARU ni mo Nareru kankei ga Daiji da yo Suteki da yo HAPPY BESUTO FURENDO Musunde WA! WA! WA! Yuujou RABU yuuki hajimari wa Doko dakke? Doko demo ii Shinka suru Mugen no RINGU Daisuki nanda Mayoinagara susumu kimi dakara Watashitachi Butsukatte Deaeta ne Doshaburi LA! LA! KEY! Ganbaritai kimochi makesou na Shunkan mo Taisetsuna Kagi ni naru Doshaburi HA! HA! PPY! Donto oide Yume wo araiage Hora kimi ni Watashi ni mo Chiisana me Mirai nobiro!! Doshaburi Rain! Doshaburi HAPPY! |-| Kanji= どしゃぶりHA!HA!PPY! どんとおいで 夢を洗い上げ ほら君に 私にも 小さな芽 未来伸びろ!! ハートのダイエットはヤメ やめよ! 何でもチャレンジビッグに なあれ! スタートダッシュ もたついたって ラストスパーッ!と行こう 意地っ張り傘投げ捨てて 君の道 降り注ぐ 全部　胸で受け止めよ どしゃぶりHA!HA!PPY! くじけそうな 時も　一緒だよ 君がいて 君といて 強くなる ひらけGO!MA!MA!MA! スルーしないで 押してダメならば 登っちゃえ 諦めない! この先に明日がある 君の本気の世界は きっと 宇宙よりハイスピードで 遠く 広がっていく伝わっていく 絶対一人じゃないよ 間違いをして仲直り 泣いてから笑おうよ これが私達っぽいね どしゃぶりHA!HA!PPY! ライバルにも なれる関係が 大事だよ 素敵だよ HAPPYベストフレンド 結んでWA!WA!WA! 友情ラブ勇気始まりは どこだっけ? どこでもイイ 進化する 無限のリング 大好きなんだ 迷いながら 進む君だから 私達 ぶつかって 出会えたね どしゃぶりLA!LA!KEY! 頑張りたい気持ち 負けそうな 瞬間も 大切な 鍵になる どしゃぶりHA!HA!PPY! どんとおいで 夢を洗い上げ ほら君に 私にも 小さな芽 未来伸びろ!! どしゃぶりRain! どしゃぶりHAPPY! |-| English= Screenshots * The Happy Rain Calls a Rainbow HAPPYRAIN.png HAPPYRAIN2.png HAPPYRAIN3.png HAPPYRAIN4.png HAPPYRAIN5.png HAPPYRAIN6.png HAPPYRAIN7.png HAPPYRAIN8.png HAPPYRAIN9.png HAPPYRAIN10.png HAPPYRAIN11.png HAPPYRAIN12.png HAPPYRAIN13.png HAPPYRAIN14.png HAPPYRAIN15.png HAPPYRAIN16.png HAPPYRAIN17.png HAPPYRAIN18.png HAPPYRAIN19.png HAPPYRAIN20.png Category:Insert Song Category:Music